Xander Bly and Serenity Bly
by Xander Bly
Summary: Lambo Bovino is in love with Dana Bly


_Xander and Serenity Bly are now 30 years old. They are having a birthday party for Rini, and Dana Bly who is now 4 years old._

 _They are 18 Signers their names are Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Yugi, Jaden, Crow, Haou, Heba, Kotoko, Amu, Luna, Ikuto, Utau, Mana, Sora, Rosetta, and Haruhi._

 _"Hey Xander, Mukuro, and Ciel yes Crow, and Syrus have you see Serenity, Haou, and Jaden no we don't know where they are why me, and Syrus can't find them WHAT! They were kidnapped yes they were there was a note in your room Pharaoh thank you the note read if you want to see your wife, and or your sons alive bring fifty thousand dollars to the park we want you to come alone."_

 _"What are we going to do Xander I don't know Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, and Syrus I will have to get the money? No you will not do that Xander what are we supposed to do Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, and Syrus we have a plan ok what is the plan Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, and Syrus we are coming with you & will hide in the bush wow that's great plan I will go with the fifty thousand dollars while you guys hide in the bush ok Kyoya."_

 _"In the park Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, and Syrus are in the bush while Xander was meeting the ones that kidnapped Serenity, Haou, and Jaden well Pharaoh Xander are you here by yourself yes I am here by myself where is my wife, and my sons, Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, Kalin, and Gozaburo they are right here Pharaoh where is the money."_

 _"Hey Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, and Syrus you can come on out of the bush ok Pharaoh we through you came alone you through wrong hand over Serenity, Haou, and Jaden to us well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Haou, and Jaden yes we are ok Xander, Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, and Syrus."_

 _"Welcome back home you guys thank you what happen Xander well Serenity, Haou, and Jaden were kidnapped WHAT! Are they ok yes they are ok Yugi, Heba, Reborn, and Tsuna?"_

 _"Hey Daddy oh hey Rini, and Dana what are you doing out in the garden outside by yourself we are playing ball with each other daddy can you play with us daddy ok I will play with you."_

 _"Having fun Xander, Rini, and Dana yes we are mommy what are you playing we were playing ball mommy how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Xander."_

 _"Hey Mommy yes Rini, and Dana can you, and daddy play with us sure we can Rini, and Dana are you sure Serenity you can play ball yes I can Xander I will sit & play ball with our daughters ok Serenity let's play with the ball hey mommy are you ok HEY MOMMY! What is it Rini, and Dana oh hey Daddy it is mommy WHAT! Serenity are you ok no I am not Xander ok I will have Ishizu check you over ok Serenity ok Xander hey Ishizu yes oh hey Xander what can I do for you can you check my wife for me sure I can oh she is very bruised on her arm will she be ok yes she will thanks Ishizu you are welcome Xander."_

 _"Hey Haou, and Jaden are you now 17 years old wow big brothers you are 17 years old yes we are Rini, and Dana cool well happy birthday thank you guys where is mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna we are right here hi mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna hey Haou, and Jaden happy birthday thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Crow, and Syrus yes oh hey there Haou, and Jaden happy birthday thanks Crow, and Syrus how old are you guys we are 17 years old wow that's great yes it is great to be 17 years old."_

 _"Hey Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi, Danny, and Jamie yes oh hey there Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity have you see our daughters no Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity we will keep looking for Rini, and Dana thanks Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi, Danny, and Jamie you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Heba yes oh hey there Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie have you see Princess Rini, and Princess Dana no I have not seen them no do you want me to help you Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie yes we do want you to help us Heba where are you Princess Rini, and Princess Dana HELP US! Did you here that yes we did here that is that Princess Rini, and Princess Dana oh my god it is Jack, and Atemu with Princess Rini, and Princess Dana they are raping Princess Rini, and Princess Dana stop right there Jack, and Atemu oh no it is Heba, Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie oh well here they are oh my god are you ok Rini, and Dana no we are so scare they rape us WHAT! They rape you Rini, and Dana yes they did daddy, and mommy don't worry Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity we will get Atemu, and Jack for what they did to Rini, and Dana thank you Takeshi, Hayato, Yugi, Heba, Danny, and Jamie you are welcome Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity."_

 _"Ok Rini, and Dana let's get you two too see Ishizu ok daddy, and mommy hey Ishizu yes Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity will you check them over for us ok I will check them over for you Xander, and Serenity thank you Ishizu you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Pharaoh Xander, and Queen Serenity yes Ishizu I check over Rini, and Dana how are they not good my Pharaoh WHAT! They are pregnant what they are pregnant yes they are pregnant hey daddy, and mommy yes Rini, and Dana we want the baby out of us daddy, and mommy are you sure Rini, and Dana yes we are sure Ishizu can you take the baby out of us yes I can Rini, and Dana ok baby is out thanks Ishizu you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Xander yes oh hey Serenity I have something to talk to you about what is it Serenity I am pregnant what you are pregnant yes I am Xander that's great Serenity you are not mad Xander no I am not mad Serenity."_

 _"Hey Mommy, and Daddy yes oh hey Dana I want to date you want to date yes I do want to date who do you want to Dana his name is Lambo Bovino we want to meet Lambo ok hey Lambo come on in my parents want to meet you ok Dana hey Mr. Bly, and Mrs. Bly oh hey Lambo it's nice to meet you oh yes it's nice to meet you too Mr. Bly, and Mrs. Bly."_

 _"Hey Lambo yes oh hey Serenity oh my god you are Reborn, and Tsuna nieces yes I am hey mom how do you know Lambo well Dana you see Lambo is Uncle Tsuna Lightning Guardian wow that's great Dana, your father, and me will let you date you will yes we will thanks mom, and dad you are welcome hey mom yes Dana are you pregnant yes I am pregnant Dana that's so cool mom."_

 _"Hey Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, and Jamie oh hey Serenity, and Xander how is Rini, and Dana they are doing find Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, and Jamie where are they well Dana is out on a date with Lambo & Rini is sleeping oh how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, and Jamie wow Dana is growing up yes she is growing up."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna yes oh hey Dana how are you doing I am doing find Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna we hear that you are dating yes I am that's great we are so proud of you thanks Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna you are welcome hey guys yes Lambo the Pharaoh Xander want you guys to come to the Healing Chambers why Serenity water just broke ok let's go hey Serenity yes oh hey Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Dana, Lambo, and Kyoya oh they are so beautiful what are their names oh their names are Malinda, and Frankie Bly wow those names are so pretty thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

 _"Hey Mom, and Dad yes oh hey Haou, and Jaden oh my god are these our new sister, and brother yes it is wow they are so pretty yes they are hey Haou, and Jaden yes mom, and dad your sister Dana is dating she is yes she is wow she is growing up yes she is growing up."_

 _"Rini, and Dana is now 14 years old they all live happily ever after with no evil coming to threat them & their families wow Xander yes Serenity I can't believe that our daughters our 14 years old I know Serenity they are growing up to fast I know they are growing too fast yes they are Serenity."_

 _The End of the third story_


End file.
